the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Kinoshita
Asami was born in Armenia, eight minutes before her fraternal twin sister Avery. Their parents were (or so they assumed) an Armenian government official, and his wife, the lady of the house. At the age of 12, her father took advantage of her, and Avery killed him, and the two were on the run. At almost 13, they had reached Volterra, and have now been living there for 2 years. Asami has met Helios, and seems to like him. Biography Asami was born on May 28th, 1995, about eight minutes before her fraternal twin sister, Avery. Their parents were (or so they assumed) an Armenian government official, and his wife, the lady of the house. Unbeknowst to them, their father was actually a man that their mother had had an affair with during one of their step-father's many business trips. When they were young, their lives were perfectly blissful. They were extremely well off, each with tutors and a maid of their own to pick out their almost matching dresses and teachers that taught them everything from math and science, to etiquette, to violin and piano, to sewing and how to be a hostess. Asami usually had trouble paying attention as her mind wondered about anything and she often zoned out when looking for some glimpses of things she seemed to see, but when she looked again, they were gone as if they didn't exist. Unlike her twin, she loved the rain and could stare at it for hours and let it lull her into a calm, quiet state but still with a wide smile on her face. When she was seven years old, their mother returned from a trip to England and soon turned ill from pneumonia that she had caught while abroad. Though the staff and her father thought little of it at first, her mother's health got worse and worse, until it suddenly declined all together. Within three weeks after her return, she was bedridden, and dead by the end of the month. Her father was devastated. He sent away most of the staff, allowing the twins only three lessons per week on a select few subjects that he hand crafted for the each of them. From the ages of seven to just a month before her twelfth birthday, s he made up games constantly, sticking her nose into everyone's business just so that she could get a sense of something amusing in her life rather than the monotony of the life that her father had hand crafted for them. In April of 2002, she was on her way up to her bedroom, when she heard whimpers and heavy breathing from her father's bedroom, which she had to pass on the way. Incited by mere childish curiosity, she pushed open the door to find her father on top of her twin. She hadn't a clue what was happening, but based on the way that her sister gasped and whimpered, she knew that something horrific had happened. Before she could process what she saw fully, she grabbed a knife off of the bed side table, and stabbed it roughly into her father's back. The wound was deep, and he quickly bled out. Though she was young, she knew enough to know that murder was a mortal sin, and that when the servants found their father dead, one or both of them would be handed over to the Armenian police to be done God-knows-what-to. Frantic, her sister prepared to leave, and she did too, tossing some small belongings to a small backpack before closing it and having brought what she wanted and needed with, including clothes, as much money from her allowance as she had, some books, notebooks and pens. The two of them ran then, making their way through the country as quickly as they could. For roughly eleven months, they travelled together, staying in stables and Inn's along the way, even in streets alone when they had no other choice. By the time they were a few months away from thirteen, they had reached Volterra. They have now been living there for nearly two years, and realizing it is not as good as they thought at the young age of thirteen, and are working on growing up. Asami met Helios, who comforted her, and formed a sort of bond right away, seeming to like him. Physical Appearance Asami was never as beautiful as her twin sister and often was barely noticed compared to her sister, as if she always was as in the background. Her hair is pure black, and so are her eyes, making a perfect contrast with her pale skin. Her facial features, other than the color of their eyes. Her hair is smooth and falling straight to the end of her back, thick enough for her to be able to do anything with it. When a vampire, her eyes are a brilliant, rose red, though not as bright as her sister's. When full grown, she stands at 6'2, a few inches taller than her fraternal twin sister. At thirteen years old, she stands at 5'3. Her face is oval shaped, though not as cute and doll like as her sister's, instead she looks like she's always thinking and mind-absent from the world. She has a medium nose, eyes that constrast against her face and a small mouth. She often hides behind clothes, taking on a slight emo style, especially during her teenage years, not believing she is beautiful and therefore hiding herself, making herself invisible. She's thin for her size, but not dangerously so. Lately, whoever, she has began to flourish, surpassing her sister in beauty and looks, especially in the morning. She has taken longer to grow and develop, but now she's quickly surpassing her sister, though she is completely unaware of it. Personality and Traits Sweet, caring, independing, capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even if she is quite used to luxury, she maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and fortunate ability to help others. She tends to be anxious, close to an unhealthy way, tending to be rather down. Tends to mourn over the fact she was kicked out of the house, left to fend for herself, and is often quite sad or down, unable to sleep. Even with her tendency to depress, she finds strength and determination when things seem dark. Powers and Abilities Psychic abilities Spiritual Communication and Restoration She is highly intuitive, over energies and whom she can trust by feeling where she feels more comfortable or with whom, staying away from dark energies. When a vampire, she'll have the ability to communicate with spirits, and bringing them back with practice. Relationships Avery Avery is her fraternal twin sister. Even if fraternal, the twins are very close, due to having spent their childhood together, and became even closer when their mother died, and often would skip lessons on purpose just to annoy their father sometimes. During the years, things were harder, and when they were forced to run away from home, they got even closer, as they only had each other and didn't know what to do. Now that they are in the castle, they seem to be getting even more closer. Aro - Caius - Helios Helios is a vampire that comforted her one day during a small trip on business to the castle, after she argued with her sister. A few weeks later, he snuck her out from the castle for a small trip to South America, before returning her before anyone noticed her absense. They're not that close yet, but they're working on it. Unknown to them, they formed a mating bond, still not complete, on the first day they met. They've also travelled to the natural reservation with the ocelots for a few days, and she seems to be falling for him. Etymology Asami is a Japanese name. In History (historical meaning), it means morning beauty, a fact that oddly seems to do with her. She always appears to be more beautiful in the morning, right after waking up. Miriam is a Hebrew name. There are several possible meanings for the name, such as "wished-for-child","rebellion", "mistress or lady of the sea", "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow". Again, oddly enough, this reflects to Asami's tendency to be too emotional and tend to be down or depressed. It's the name of Moses' and Aaron's sister, the prophetess. Media Portrayal Asami is portrayed by Elena Ilinykh in all pictures. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Vampires Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Females